The Secret
by artemisstina
Summary: Draco has discovered that deep inside him something has changed, and the things that has changed him is his secret love for Hermione. Will she love him back? Can she be the one who will be willing to take a chance on him? Is he willing to change himself?
1. Inside the Mind

Chapter 1- **Inside the Mind**

Note: I do not own Harry Potter, or its characters.

A bright October day shone through one of the many windows at Hogwarts. This October day, though, was special. This was the day that something BIG was going to happen. Everyone could feel the sense of fore boating in the air. This danger, however, did not stop the constant gossip game that spread all throughout Hogwarts. He was one of the many topics of conversation today and every morning, but that never really bothered him. They really didn't know what he was going to do or who he really was. The conversations around him where a whirlwind of Harry Potter, Mudbloods, the latest sighting of the Dark Lord all this and the sixth year of Hogwarts just begun about a month ago. At least once in every conversation, friends more than likely girls brought up the fact that he was one of the best looking guys in Hogwarts and he was going to flaunt it as much as possible. Nevertheless, there was only one girl he wanted to be with. This one girl he wanted to call his own. He may be the best-looking person in Hogwarts, but he also was a mysterious one. The fact that he didn't know how to persuade this girl made him confused. There was also the fact that she detested him. He wanted to show her the truth about him. All these years he had hid his inner feelings and emotions from everyone. After all his family as one of those old-fashioned pure-blood families that believed that bull. He hated the constant reminders and invitations to court the other "pure- bloods." He always had to keep in sites for the future. Well he wants to live in the present now. There was a limited amount of choices to choose to "court" or whatever and none of them was even remotely a prospect. He knew he just HAD to either ask this girl or tell someone he trusted. Trick was he didn't trust anyone. Not after what his old friends had done to him. It would be a while since he would trust someone that much.

I can't keep going around being something I'm not. When I was younger, I wanted to be just like Father. He had the connections with all the right people, but once I got older, I found out it was for all the wrong reasons. He did this all for HIM.

He thought as he left the Great Hall and started for his first class.

I can't believe MY father sold his life for someone like HIM! He didn't understand. What was SOOO great about the "Dark Lord" anyway? He is just a crazy, evil lunatic thinking he can run the world. Yes, Father told me about some of the deeds he had done for the Dark Lord but he never got the point of it. He just acted like it to act like it. What a stupid git. Maybe this is why Father is always so harsh with me?

As he went on, lost in his rambling and convictions he didn't notice where he was going or whom he was going to run into.

CRASH!

Harry Potter collided with him while talking to his two friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Watch where you're going Malfoy!" Harry told him.

"Ya" Ron said.

Hermione just glared at him.

Draco looked at them with a dazed look still on his face.

"Ya well, sorry Potter. You bumped into me. I was just walking here by myself and you and your little friends take up the whole hallway. Ever thought of sharing?"

Potter with his quick Quidditch reflexes and sharp mind replied.

"Ya Malfoy, but not with you."

"What are YOU doing walking by yourself anyway? Where are your two brain- dead dummies that follow you around? Crabbe and Goyle?"

It was Ron who spoke.

Draco sighed.

"I don't know and I don't frankly care. I don't need them. Now, if you excuse me I'm on my way to my first class. Don't want to be late you know!"

Draco pushed through the group of friends and headed for Herbology.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron's stunned and confused faces.

"I wonder what that was all about!? I think something is up with him! He might be up to something we better keep an eye on him."

She said as soon as Draco was out of eyeshot.

"Oh I dunno Hermione; I think Draco can mind for himself. It's probably a new act to make us all feel sorry because he friends don't hang out with him or that sort of rubbish."

Ron said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, but he didn't seem so cool and confident that everything was going to turn out in the end. He didn't seem to have a secret meaning!" She said

"I agreed with Ron" Harry answered, "You know he just wants some sort of attention. You know the stuff Malfoy gets into.

"I guess your right." Hermione said in defeat.

"Or course we are right and for once I might add!" Ron added, "Now come on or we will be late for Transfiguration and I don't think Professor McGonagall will like us late again!"

Draco had better things to do that concentrate on what Professor Sprout was saying.

Potter and his little friend didn't and don't understand. I need to tell her. I'll do it today! After dinner. I ask to talk to her. Hopefully she'll listen.


	2. The Plan Made

Chapter 2- **The Plan Made**

Note: I do not own Harry Potter, or its characters

Time ticked slowly away for Malfoy in Herbology class. He never had a good time in here. His Father had called it "slave work." He used to think so too but now he was not so sure. He was after all a "new Draco" with his revelation and all. Right now though, he had to come up with a plan. He needed to escape. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally. He went over with the rest of the class to Greenhouse 6. The older they got, the more they were supposed to handle.

Right! Do sixteen year olds really know what life is really like? Draco thought to himself. All they do is think about them selves. They don't know that you really have to work to make a living out there. Adults are older and have to handle more. Teenagers and kids, they get a lot of freedom that parents and adults don't have, and they don't realize it.

Before he could embellish on this though...

All right class it's time to water there Venomous Sprout Plants! Make sure your dragon hide gloves are on and grab a watering pot! Stay quiet you don't want to wake these plants or they might bite you. Now the way to water is a sort of trick. You have to sneak up behind them, this way they don't know that you are really there! This way you won't be bit. The poor dears they think they have to bite everything that comes close to them.

Sprout explained. All of the class was paying attention, even Malfoy.

The moment I saw those things I knew I didn't want to be bit. God would THAT hurt. Being scratched by a hippogriff wouldn't be as bad as being poisoned by a plant.

When he thought back, about the hippogriff incident, he knew it was his fault, but he would never admit to anyone. Draco grabbed a watering pot, went behind one of the many Venomous Sprout Plants, and started to water it.

This isn't so bad... He thought.

After a couple more rounds of watering different pots, he got into the swing of things. Careful and quiet he watered until...

"HI DRACO!!"

Draco jumped and a branch from the Sprout Plant hit him in the head and swung him back and he landed on his rear. He looked up. It was Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh hi. You're supposed to be quiet! Look! Look what you did you made my plant hit me in the head!" he whispered to her.

"Since when do you listen to rules?" She answered back in her same loud voice.

"Well...I...I don't have to tell you why I do the things I do. Now get the hell away from me." He told her.

"Oh yes sir!" she turned around and headed across the greenhouse as she got there she giggled.

That Draco! He is so cute! Oh, I love it when he bosses me around. She thought secretly.

"Stupid prick." Draco muttered.

Okay class! The bell is going to ring soon! Please put the stuff away!

Draco stared at her. He wasted an entire class period and he still didn't know what he was going to do. He started to walk to put his stuff away.

I can't believe it! What am I going to do?

It stuck him!

I'll slip her a note in her hand when I bump into her. I'll bump into her after Care of Magical Creatures, a class we have with each other. I'll tell her to meet me in the Prefects bathroom. I don't think she will believe me when I tell her, but she will have to when I come clean and be the REAL me. After a month or two, I'll give her another note. Asking her to meet me somewhere so we can talk. I just hope Father doesn't find out!

Draco shivered at that thought. He had his plan for Hogwarts and he will figure out what he was going to do about his living situation when the time came.

RING! RING! RING!

Draco grabbed his stuff and sprinted across the grounds to Care of Magical Creatures. He needed to be the first one there so he could write his note without anyone knowing what it said. He ran faster as his messenger bag flapped against his thigh. He got there with a slight stitch in his side. Breathing heavily, he got out a spare piece of parchment and quickly wrote the note.

Listen, I have to talk to you right away! Meet me in the Prefects bathroom  
at nine o'clock tonight. I need to tell you something!

He didn't sign his name. He thought it was irrelevant. After folding the note he stood up and did something, he had never done before.

"Hi Hagrid! How are you today?"

If I am being the new me tonight why not start now. He thought.

Hagrid stared at him, but recovered quickly,

"Good Malfoy. Should be a fine class. We are going to cover Grimms today. They are creatures that live in the forest."

"Alright cool!"

Just then the Gryffindors where seen walking, together in a group, across the grounds. The Slytherins after them snickering and laughing as they go. He saw her as she walked down the grounds. He smiled unconsciously. He knew this girl had to be his.


	3. The Note

Chapter 3- **The Note**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for everyone that reviewed it!! Oddity/Lea/Snivvy I am continuing!! HEHE See...Thank you Xaein for comment I appreciate it! And ILUVRONALDWEASLEY!!I am done with Chapter 3!! YAY! (p.s. isn't Ron a cutie?!)**

* * *

Note: I do not own Harry Potter, or its characters.

Care of Magical Creatures went faster than Herbology. He was actually having fun. Funny how things are different now since he his coming around. The Grimms, they are learning about, ended up to be quite interesting. When one scratches you it will not clot, but continue bleeding until you either bleed to death or get magical medical attention. Draco was feeling at ease. He knew what he was going to do and we won't back down from it. He might be the son of Lucius Malfoy, the biggest git there is (besides Lockhart of course), but that doesn't mean anything to him. Lucius might not do any of the dirty work himself, but Draco doesn't trust anyone but himself to get the job done properly. Even before having his revelation, he was like this but it is now more pronounced.

He had participated during class and even volunteered to help Hagrid. He was not scared of anything...well not completely. He was not worried about that now...The end of class was leering ever closer when his old pals Crabbe and Goyle show up next to him.

"Uh. Hey there Crabbe, Goyle."

Crabbe and Goyle looked at Draco in a menacing way, cracking their knuckles.

"Listen," Malfoy started. "I have this great plan on how to get Potter."

Crabbe and Goyle's faces light up with anticipation

"But- for it to work I need to steer away from you guys from a while." Malfoy finished, just in case SHE heard.

They grunted and retreated to the rest of the Slytherins and left him alone.

Those two dumbwits will fall for anything.

Now class, I w'nt ye to all read up on yer hom'work! Hagrid explained.

RING!! RING!! RING!!

Everyone in the class started off.

It's now or never. Draco thought.

He pulled the note from his pocket and quickly set after her gliding through people and hearing tidbits of conversations along the way.

"Never had any pudding quite like it ever..."

"I know! I did my hair a new twisty way this morning isn't it pretty?..."

"I want a Firebolt like Harry Potter, but Mum thinks it's too expensive..."

Finally, he was right behind her and her group.

Well here goes nothing...

He sped up matching then surpassing their speed and ending up bumping into her. Secretly and discretely, he placed the note into her hand.

At least Father was useful for something...

He finished in front of them waiting for them to say SOMETHING.

"That twice for you Malfoy..."

Draco turned "Sorry to interrupt your conversation Weasel." He looked at Harry and glared then turned to Hermione as she looked at the note in surprise and back to Ron. "I just heard someone talk about this fantastic pudding and I'm hurrying to see if they are serving it for supper!! Cheerio!"

He turned around and spirited.

I did it! As I distracted Potty and Weasel, she started to read it. No matter what she is going to be, mine.

As Draco dashed across the grounds, Hermione glanced at the note again.

FOR YOUR EYES ONLY!!

It was a note from Draco...She'll have to read it later.

Why does he want to talk to me? Another little voice in her head responded. He probably needs your help because he is flunking or something.

No, that's not it. She concluded.

"Stupid Git Malfoy is." Ron said.

"Ya weird aye?, you okay Hermione?" Harry asked her as she woke from her trance.

"Oh yeah, you think anything Draco says or does has any effect on me then I guess you don't know me very well." She said

Harry gives her a funny look. "Of course we know that. Just making sure."

"Let's go see if their really is pudding. I LOVE PUDDING," Ron said.

Harry shook his head, Hermione, though, was thinking...

I need to find a place where I can ditch Ron and Harry for a second while I read this note. THE GIRL'S BATHROOM! DUH!

As soon as they got in the castle, Hermione said, "Hey, guys I need to go to the bathroom meet you in the Great Hall."

"See you." Ron and Harry said in unison.

Hermione ran to the bathroom got in the door went into an empty stall and open the note slowing...She read the note carefully.

I guess I should meet him, but just in case, I better bring my wand. I know all kinds of hexes and curses, thanks to Harry. I have no clue what he really wants to talk to me about...I'll guess I'll find out.


	4. The Time Before

Chapter Four- **The Time Before**

Note: I do not own Harry Potter, or its characters.

Draco decided that it would be best if he wasn't in the same room as her. He was afraid that his eyes would give him away. His father could always tell. Draco's lip curled as he paced the dungeon floor. Just the thought of his father made him want to spit. How could he be the offspring of that? Is that even possible? I guess it is.

Draco paced the room faster, his mind racing. Maybe he was adopted! That would prove why his mother loved him so and his father not. Draco halted and looked up into the ceiling pondering on the thought; a mere glimpse of a smile arose before he shook his head and continued pacing.

"Nope." He said aloud in defeated "I look too much like him."

He finally settled down enough to sit on a couch. He glanced at his watch. Twenty minutes left.

_Crabbe and Goyle will be here any minute. I have to be the old me. Malfoy shivered unconsciously. I hope they never find out what I'm up too while I am here. What they did the other day... He shivered again uncontrollably. That frankly scared me down to the bones. I knew what they were capable of. Well... I thought I knew and I was nowhere near close. I can't think about that now. I need to maintain my cool manner so nobody even realizes that something wrong. _He sighed and relaxed into the couch.

Creeeeaaaaakkkkkk

A sound of a door opening and footprints echoed throughout the dungeon.

_Remain calm._

The footsteps drew ever nearer.

_DRACO BE CALM._

He could hear breathing. It was coming closer and closer to him.

"Hello?" Draco said meekly.

The footsteps came into view. Well it was just more than feet. It looked think a giant troll. Two giant trolls actually. It stood near the boy's dormitory door. It grunted towards Malfoy.

"Good night then...Crabbe, Goyle?"

Another inaudible grunt was made as it made its way up through the door and down the stairs.

Draco nearly died in relief.

_Well._ He was thinking as he stood up. _That wasn't too hard._

He glanced at his watch. It was time to go. He needed to make sure no one would enter in on this meeting.

* * *

Hermione took a peek at her watch up in the Great Hall.

_Shoot I'm going to be late if I don't go now._

She stood up and started to walk away from the table.

"Where are you—going—Hermione?" Ron asked in between bites.

"I'm tired. I'm off to bed."

"Your looney! I can't believe you it's only around eight! Look you didn't even finish your pudding..." Ron went on talk but nobody was listening.

"Night Harry."

"Well good night then Hermoine. Do you want someone to walk up with?" He asked her sincerely.

"No. No. Harry I'll be fine. See you two in the morning."

Harry went on eating and Ron continued his ranting about the pudding.

Hermione walked straight out of the Great Hall, but made a left instead of a right and made a mad dash to the prefect's bathroom.

Finally, she got there. She took a deep breath and walked it.


	5. The Meeting

Chapter 5- **The Meeting**

Note: I do not own Harry Potter, or its characters.

Footsteps echoed throughout the prefect's bathroom as someone entered the large, white room. Draco's heart was beating a million miles an hour.

She came!!

He slowly came out of his hiding spot in one of the cavernous stalls and he found her, looking at him.

Draco wasn't the only one with a heart beating too fast Hermoine froze when she saw Draco come out of a stall.

This is a trap. Get out. Get out. GET OUT!

She immediately turned and started for the door. She's not supposed to trust this boy.

"Wait! Please, don't go. I- I haven't-haven't even said anything." He said in a strangled cry.

Hermione stopped. He sounded so helpless, but this could be one of his tricks again. She turned around slowly and saw Draco; he seemed different somehow. There was something strange about this tall blonde vision of Draco Malfoy. He looked the same as ever, but he didn't seem the same. Something wasn't quite right, his smile it seemed sincere.

"Alright." She heard herself say.

What has gotten into yourself?! This is DRACO MALFOY!. You know him, the boy who always calls you a Mudblood. This is a trap. Get out. Why aren't you listening to me. GET OUT!!

"Look. Hermione. I know you don't trust me..." He started to walk forward towards her. As he did he looked up into her eyes. His knees felt weak and whatever he was about to say got lost in the depths of her blue eyes. He stopped.

God, how could I never realize how beautiful she is.

He really is handsome isn't... WHAT? WHAT AM I THINKING?! Draco hates me. Hates me with a passion. He rather kill me than be in the same room... yet we are in the same room.

"Draco?" She whispered.

She must think I'm psycho.

"Sorry. Okay. Hermoine. You might not believe what I'm about to tell you, but from the bottom of my heart it's true."

"What heart Malfoy?" She was cruel only for spite.

"The one I recently found." He said frankly and started to move closer to her again. It was true. He recently found his heart or really, how to use it.

"Look...my friends... my old friends; they made me realize something—"

"What that you're a horrible person? I could have told you that."

Her comments hurt him deeply she could tell, but for so long he tortured her, it didn't seem fair now that he didn't get some in return.

"Yes. I am or I have been. And-" He sighed "And I want to change. I want to start off by telling you sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I ever did to do, especially calling you a Mudblood. Can you ever forgive me? I know its must be weird for you to hear this: Something nice come out of Draco Malfoy's mouth. But I'm truly truly sorry."

She stood in shock.

"I know it's hard to believe or understand. There is so much I haven't told you about--."

"What is this a joke?" She interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Do you think I'm stupid Draco?"

"What?"

"You think I'm fooled by your words?!"

"Hermione, I'm telling you the truth!!"

"Ya right. Whatever."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"Well it's KINDA hard, figuring all you ever did was make fun of me."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry for that."

She was confused. Why was he saying sorry? This isn't the Draco Malfoy she knew. She looked into his pale blue eyes. Here was the difference; there was no malice, anger, or hate. Just sorrow.

"You're telling me the truth aren't you?" She asked softly.

"Yes." He whispered.

"You turned over a new leaf? Then why not tell everyone?"

"I can't." He sounded strained.

"WHY NOT?" she asked harshly. Her voice echoed throughout the huge bathroom.

"Not...Not since Crabbe, Goyle ... They...They...Well, they won't like it. Plus I don't trust them. If they or my father find out that I have changed...I'm dead. I can't tell anyone."

"Then why tell me at all? How do you know that I won't tell?"

"Actually, I don't but I have one more thing I have to tell you..."

"Yeah, what's that?"

He closed the gap between them.

"Hermione. I—I—have feelings for you. Deep feelings. These feelings...well...they are opposite of hate."

She stood in shock once more. This time she wanted to bolt. This was too much. She went to open the door, but Draco learned against it. His arm above her head. His scent filling her nose.

God he smells good. Like spices.

Her knees locked and she couldn't move, not that she wanted too.

"Wait. Please. I'm telling you the truth." He tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "I'm just as scared. I don't know all these feelings. Just tell me... do you still hate me?"

She sighed. "Draco. You changed, I can tell, I—I don't hate you anymore." She said trying to maintain composure. "I—I have to go--."

"I know but... I need to see you again alone."

"How about tomorrow at 9:30pm here?" She asked breathlessly.

"That's fine." He leaned ever close.

She smells like honey, butter and mint. He just wanted to melt into her and stay there.

"Goodnight then Draco." What was she doing?! She couldn't leave now!

"Night. Hermoine."

They both leaned closer to each other until their lips were just millimeters apart. Then the clock stuck eleven and they broke apart.

"I really have to go."

Dolefully, she opened the door and slipped outside into the hallway; rushing all the way into her dormitory where only there did she sink into her bed sheets and think about tonight.

Draco stood there for couple minutes more, his arm resting still on the door, (one more second)... then he too left. Only until he was in the dark of his bed as he drifted off into deep sleep did he think-- Maybe it won't be too bad.

A strange voice replied to him

"Things get worse before they get better."


	6. Someone's Always Watching

Chapter Six- **Someone's Always Watching**

Note: I do not own Harry Potter, or its characters.

Hermione couldn't really think the next day. She really couldn't eat either. Hell, she could barely walk and get to class let alone take her roll and half of notes in Binns History class. All she had been thinking about was Draco; all she dreamt about was Draco. She was in a daze from last night and she had a feeling tonight is not going to make her any better.

She barely made it through the rest of her classes and by dinner time she was exhausted. She had tons of homework (she didn't understand), plus she was going to see Draco in a matter of hours.

She lifelessly entered into the Great Hall and dragged herself to her seat next to Harry. He gave her a friendly nod and smile as Ron was in the middle of another pointless complaining ramble.

"You see, why do we have to go? Why is she even a teacher? She a dim bat! "Ron does a mock impression of Professor Trelawney to gain a laugh "Harry" He said is a voice much higher than is own and pronouncing every syllable separate."Your Uranus is in conjunction to Pluto! You will die RIGHT NOW!"

Harry laughs as does Dean, Seamus and the boys surrounding Ron. Hermione too tired to point the fact out to Ron that HE chose to be in Divination. She looked down at her plate. She speared a piece of chicken and put it in her mouth. She hadn't eaten since last night because the food had no flavor, and tonight was the same as the rest of the day. It tasted like nothing.

She could feel him watching her and she chewed on her chicken and spearing another piece. His crystal blue eyes were trying hopelessly to pour into her soul. She slowly and softly looked up to see if she could find him.

Her hear fluttered. There he was looking at her, completely, from the Slytherin table near the end completely alone.

_He should be doing that he is going to ruin his cover!_

She snapped her head back down. Suddenly her head seemed to feel lightheaded and the plate was spinning before her eyes.

"Oy, you alright Hermione? You don't look good."

The spinning was continuing. She didn't dare look up, she reached out and grabbed Harry's sleeve trying to find the steadiness she needed. He turned to her "Hermione?"

She could barely manage "World... spinning... can't..."

Ron hastily picked up a goblet and handed it to Harry.

"Get her to drink this."

Harry placed one hand on Hermione's waist to steady her and grabbed the goblet from Ron; he then placed the rim against her lips.

"Drink"

She grasped the goblet with her free hand her fingers entangling with Harry's. She slowly drank the liquid. It again tasted like nothing. Once she finishes the cup, she lets go and Harry set the goblet on the table. It automatically refilled.

She took a deep breath; her world came to a stop.

"Are you okay now?" Harry asked

"Yes thanks Harry."

"What about me?"

"Thanks Ron"

She looked up and saw him; he wasn't looking at her anymore. In fact, it looked like he refused to look at her.

_! Now he is mad at me and he is the one that's making me be like this!_

She starts to finish her chicken. Then suddenly Draco gets up and leaves. He glares at her and exits. She then desperate to explain to him stands up and starts to follow him.

"Where are you going?"

"I just... remembered...ummm. I forgot something in the prefect's bathroom I need for my homework. I'll see you later." She said as she rushed out.

"What she needs a roll of toilet paper for Muggle Studies to see how many is in an average roll?" Ron comments.

She saw him leave the hallway and made this way to the Slytherin common room. She sprinted towards him. But as she caught up to him, he closed the dungeon door.

"Ahhhh!" She pounded on the door. After a few seconds she stopped and turned around. "Fine, if he wants it this way."

She started to walk away then stopped. She felt like she is being watched. However, she didn't see anyone so she continued on; heading towards the prefect's bathroom. She needed to think, and clear her head and relax. She needed a bubble bath... and she secretly needed to wait for Draco, if he even decided to come.


	7. Just Breathe

Chapter 7- **Just Breathe**

* * *

**A/N: This has been my first hardcore chapters in years. Just let me know what you think. Thanks so much! **

* * *

Note: I do not own Harry Potter, or its characters.

Hermione entered the bathroom completely exhausted; more so than just twenty minutes ago. This whole Draco situation was really getting into her head. She dragged her heavy legs across the room to the edge of the bath basin and dropped her full bag next to the silver fountain head, and turned on the water. As the bath filled, Hermione too tired physically to change into her swim suit, used her wand to change. She didn't want anyone to see her naked! How embarrassing!

After the basin was filled with soapy, warm fragrant water and her magically blue one-piece swim suit all on properly she slowly lowered herself into the water; letting each physical body part feel the gentle water caressing its pain away. When her body was submerged, she rested her head back on a blue, soft cushy bath pillow.

It was the perfect way to relax, to unwind, to de-stress herself from this situation. This... crazy situation. How did she end up like this and who would have ever thought that Draco Malfoy could make her feel like this. The boy who single-handedly tormented her for the past five years could simply make her heart flutter like butterflies in spring. There used to be only one boy who could do that...

Hermione blushed at her own thoughts.

_Come on your being silly. You don't REALLY like Draco do you?_

His image fluttered before her eyes. His blonde hair falling playfully into his crystal blue eyes as he was only looking at her, tucking a loose curl behind her ear while his fingertips grazed the edge of her cheek.

Hermione placed her palm against the cheek he had touch just twenty-four hours ago, and the blush that had barely faded was back bright red.

_Okay so I might have a little crush on him. But a crush is what it is. Who wants to like someone who might just be pretending to like me._

No she knew that her mind wasn't telling her the truth. His eyes spoke the truth last night.

_Crabbe and Goyle must have done something simply awful to make Draco truly this scared of them... I wonder if they did something to him._

The prefect bathroom door clicked closed. Hermione sat up straight.

_It couldn't be Draco! I didn't even hear the door open._

She looked around frantically looking for Draco, for anyone for that matter. However she couldn't see anyone in the room except for the sleeping mermaid statue and herself.

"Odd." She said.

_I should get ready... It should be nearly time. I just needed a bit of a break. I really swear I heard something…_

Put on a bit of the edge from the click of the locked door Hermione started to stand up but the lack of food hit her once again and her world began to spin. The water in front of her was twisting and twirling; spinning in and out of focus. She fell to her knees in the water and her arms automatically reaching out into the heart of the basin trying desperately to find a solid form in the formless water. Her world was whirling out of control, falling, drowning, gasping. Under the water she went covered in the darkness of hunger-stricken pain. She felt nothing but the warm void blackness of the water.

_I think I'm dying and they will never know how I feel._

Suddenly the warm cushiony hug of the watery darkness faded. A solid form was holding her instead. It moved like the water smooth and confident but it felt like it had a purpose behind the movement. Slowly Hermione began to feel her limbs again. It started down in her toes still in the warm water, she could sense it again. The sensation continued to crawl up to the rest of her legs as she felt her calfs being pulled through the water but not her knees. They were stinging with cold from the air. The sensation worked its way up to her torso telling her that the rest of her was above water. Hermione tried to think how she was half out of water in an empty room but her brain refused to work and she softly groaned at her own incompetence.

"It's okay Hermione," a strong voice said. "I got you. You won't go under again."

Suddenly all the the senations in her body came raging back. Her arm! They were hung lifelessly around a very toned neck. Her head! It was resting on what seemed to be a bony shoulder. The idea clicked in her head.

_SOMEONE IS CARRYING ME! Could it be..._

Desperate to see her rescuer Hermione snapped her eyes open and whipped her head up to look at him. But this sudden movement caused a shift in the balance and whomever was carrying her dropped her back into the water. Hermione tried to stand and fight but with no food in her system she simply couldn't. She was falling down, down into the blackness again.

But those strong arms grasped her from the watery abyss and pulled her around him to the steps along the edge of the basin. For extra grasp he placed one hand on her small waist and the another on her shoulder.

"There. You should be fine here." He gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Hermione smiled.

_Ah. It's him! He did come for m—_

Hermione opened her eyes before she finished her thought when she looked at him wide-eyed.

"... HARRY?!"

Hermione gaped at him, mouth wide open like a tree frog. Harry quickly let go of her waist and shoulder.

"You... were.. What? Why?"

She couldn't get her words out right. So shocked to see Harry here, she thought. She had thought for sure it had been Draco and surprised herself and the disappointment deep in herself. She glanced down at her watch: 8:45pm. Draco usually likes to be early. She has fifteen minutes to get Harry out of here.

"I'm sorry Hermione. You see... Its just... Um... Well. I -and Ron of course- were worried about you. You didn't eat pleas you almost fainted. Its totally unlike you to act like that. So I came to check on you. Look, I even brought you food." He pointed to the tiled ground behind her . There next to his invisibility cloak was a satchel that looked full of food. Hermione reached out and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder.

_It was a very sweet gesture of him to do this for me._

"Thanks Harry, I will eat it too right away, as soon as I get out I promise." And she would too, she was starving. Tasteless or not its ridculous.

"Well. I... uh."

Suddenly the door creaked open and clicked shut. Hermione frozen in place her hand on Harry's shoulder with Harry in the basion with her fully clothed and her... her in her bathing suit. How this must look.

_I have to explain. Please don't leave. Please don't leave. _

She glanced down at her watch it still said it was 8:45.

_Ah its broken!_

There was silence in the air as Hermione turned her head. Knowing the look she would get from him. As she looked upon him, it was the look alright but it wasn't to her, but to Harry and it wasn't even the right him.

"RON?!"

Ron didn't acknowledge her but continued to give the look to Harry. Hermione instantly took her hand off Harry. Harry's ear's started to turn pink being found in his current position.

"I--uh--yeah."

Without looking away Ron thrusted out the bag of food in his arms. "Hermione I brought you food."

Hermione stood up on the basion's steps and stepped out of the water and onto the tile floor.

"Thanks Ron." She walked over to him.

"Here, let me take that from you. Thanks so much again both of you. I'm fine." She lowered her voice down to a whisper. "Ron... when Harry came he did say that you were worried about me too."

Ron finally took his eyes off of Harry to notice that Hermione was right in front of him in a blue bathing suit. Distracted. "He did?"

"Yeah."

Ron cleared his throat and looked away from her. "Good. At least he did SOMETHING sorta towards the plan."

Hermione feeling the need to rush this awkward conversation didn't push to find out about "the plan." Maybe some other time, when Draco wasn't going to be here any second.

"I'm going to head up now. Night Hermione." Ron turned abruptly and left out the door.

"Yeah I think it would be best of you left too Harry. I need to change and eat and get all re-packed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll leave you to do that." Harry climbed out of the basin and used his wand to dry his clothes. He picked up his invisibility cloak and the food and walked over to Hermione.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He placed the package into her hands and gently he leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek. Instantly he wrapped the cloak around him and he vanished. The door clocked when he left.

Hermione ripped open the satchel and grabbed a piece of bread and started chewing while she quickly drained the water and changed into her robes in between bites. Who really knew what time it was. Draco could be here any minute. Along with the Ron acting weird, the whole near death experience and Harry kissing her...

_This is ending up being a strange night._

Once she looked presentable she sat down on a comfy sofa along the back wall of the bathroom. She continue to eat her way through the package. So she ate and she waited for Draco to come. He would, she knew. She waited until after she finished all of the food both Harry and Ron brought her, and she felt SO much better. She waited until she knew it was way past 9:30.

Maybe... maybe he got into some trouble, or he got busy. He will come.

She waited until she felt she could wait no more. Then she pulled out her history notes and worked on her homework and waited some more. She didn't care how long she waited. If he didn't show, it would be the end of it. No matter how much her heart fluttered or brain fuzzed. If he didn't show it would be the end. He had until someone came and found her. So she waited and waited and soon Hermione drifted softly into a light sleep curled on the rest sofa like a newborn kitten: drained from the day's activities she could no longer stay awake for him. If he ever showed.


	8. 2 AM

Chapter 8- **2 A.M.**

* * *

**A/N: I usually don't post this often, but I should really get going on this plot. It has been three years that I have been working on it and I think my writing skills are comparable to what I want it to sound like. Plus I'm coming up with new ideas for other stories but I've been always told, finish what you start and I'm not even close to halfway done yet! I know crazy right?!  
**

**Anyway please review and comment. I would love it if you would. Makes me happy 3. Hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

Note: I do not own Harry Potter, or its characters.

The castle was completely different at night when the students have gone to bed and the silence of the castle settled. It becomes much more peaceful. The time was around 1:45am and Draco was still sitting outside the prefect's bathroom; hiding on the other side of a wide column, waiting, thinking, hoping. He couldn't bring himself to face her after what he heard five hours ago.

_I can't believe she would do that to me. I'd never thought… I mean Harry? Why Harry?_

These same four sentences had been running through his head since he saw Harry leave the prefect's bathroom.

_She never did come out. What if she is still waiting for me?_

Draco snapped out of his trance.

_You're right. She never left. She's still in there. I should talk to her, she could explain what happened. _

Draco stood up from his hiding spot, checked for teachers and headed into the prefect's bathroom.

_Wait._ He stopped. _Why should I talk to her? With what she did to me? I just can't believe she would do that to me. I'd never thought… I mean Har-_

Draco paused as a creak from a shiny armor was released into the air.

A soft gentle voice from deep inside Draco's head whispered.

_You should find out what really happened. She wouldn't just go with Harry after you told her your feelings._

_You're right! _

"Blaforia." Draco whispered and the bathroom door opened. He walked in; clicking the door shut behind him. Darkness covered the room.

Another voice inside of him spoke and sounded vaguely like his father.

_How do YOU know what she will do. You don't truly KNOW her. Do you? She could expose you!_

_Ha._ Draco replied. _Like anyone would believe her. They would think she had gone mental._

Draco's eyes adjusted to the lack of light in the bathroom, and with them he searched for her.

_I don't think she left._ He moved so he could see behind a pillar in front of him.

Then he spotted her, laying on the red couch along the back wall; her left arm cradling her delicate face as her right arm hugged around her waist. She had notes sprawled across her chest and stomach as if she fell asleep reading.

_Look,_ his father's voice inside of him said. _She'd rather read stupid class notes than wait for you patiently._

_She WAS waiting for me for five very long hours._

Guilt suddenly filled him. She had waited, to talk to him, to tell him, to explain to him what had happened in the Great Hall, and he ditched her.

_Maybe I haven't changed. He frowned._

As he watched Hermione sleep he noticed she had goose bumps all up and down her arms.

_She must be freezing!_

Immediately, he took off his school robe exposing his tight grey undershirt and black pants. He draped the robe across her like a blanket. Draco bent down and got on both of his knees. He softly placed his hand on the top of her head, gently stroking her curls with his thumb.

_She is so beautiful, I don't think I could wake her._

_Plus I feel like a jerk for leaving her here._

He looked upon her face. Her soft blue eyes hidden by her eyelids but exposing his views to the long eyelashes he never noticed; her mouth slightly open breathing slowly and comfortably.

Hermione shifted in her sleep and moved closer to him; papers shifted and caused them to fall off to the marble floor. The slight wind it created washed over Draco and her scent filled him: intoxicating him.

In her sleep, Hermione opened and closed her mouth readjusting it. He continued to stroke her hair with his thumb, gently looking at her sleeping.

The silence of the prefect's bathroom pressed on Draco.

_Should I wake her? Should I talk to her? I don't know what to do? I really don't know… How can I even know what to do?_

His father's voice entered his brain again.

_Leave her. She doesn't feel the same way._

But the gentle voice fought to be heard.

_Draco how can you ever be sure of her feelings or of what happened._

_I know…_

_Then you know what to do._

_NO_, said his father's voice. _You can't she is a Mudblood! She is NOTHING! She is nobody. Draco snap out of this mess and get back to your reality._

_No it's not his reality anymore!_

_How would you know who and what he is like!_

_Would you stop?_ Draco asked the voices.

_I am a part of you Draco. I should know who you really are,_ said the gentle voice.

_Ha! Just because you're his "sensitive" side doesn't mean you're his one and true side._

_Stop it both of you! _Draco yelled in his head, taking his hand off of Hermione's and placing it on his own. Cradling his pounding head into his hands.

_Well just because your his past doesn't make you his future!_

_I am EVERYTHING to Draco._

_I know who Draco REALLY is._

SHUT UP!! Draco shouted out loud.

Draco? Draco removed his hands from his head and looked up. Hermione was sitting in front of him, touching his shoulders, looking extremely worried.

"Are you okay?"

Draco didn't answer. He just continued to look at her.

The voices went away but the tension and malice still resided in him. Filling him up with all this bottled anger. He was going to explode soon.

"What happened?"

What HAPPENED? He yelled. What happened? I've changed. I've completely and utterly changed who I was and I have NO idea what I'm doing now or how I'm doing it. I don't know how to talk, to walk, to act, to think, to feel. It's always a huge conflict going on in my head. "You can't love her she is a Mudblood." "You're changing for the better, following your feelings." "I am who you really are Draco, stop denying it." - But what I can't stop thinking about is you and how beautiful you are and how dangerous you are to me. I'm not supposed to like you, I'm not supposed to care about you! He laughed maliciously. I'm DRACO MALFOY. I'm a fricken MALFOY! I am a descendent of the Blacks. I'm evil, pure evil and I'm kidding myself by trying to be something I'm not. But you. - I honestly can't stop thinking about you. Not in a bad way, where its satanic, but in a good way where I hear you breathe and it comforts me, or when I see you my heart flutters. All these things that I never felt with any girl or woman before: and its YOU. You, Hermione you and imagine my shock when I found out that after I exposed my soul to you, you jump in the tub with Harry Potter. HARRY POTTER! Not only was Ron upset, I was. How COULD you do that. How COULD you let him touch you in the Great Hall? Do you know how crazy you're making me? All I want to do is scream at you for hurting me, yet I have this overwhelming desire to kiss you so hard that nothing else in the world matters. So tell me Hermione Granger, what happened?

Hermione looked at Draco completely speechless. How could she respond to that utterly soul-bearing speech. He was looking at her, breathless with a wild look in those crystal blue eyes waiting for a response. She moved her hand from his shoulder, and placed it on his cheek. "Draco," she whispered. His eyes closed as if he was savoring the moment. "Draco," she placed her other hand on his other check, she leaned forward so her face was right in front of his. "Draco," she murmured as she pressed her lips against his.

_A kiss, that's what he needs. He needs to know how I feel and I don't think words can explain it right now. _

She kissed him softly, gently, and slowly, caressing his lips with hers showing him she did care. That as much as she had created a spell over him, he did to her. Hermione pulled away from his face and still holding his face in her hands she spoke.

"I didn't. I didn't WANT Harry to touch me Draco. It was just that-" Before she finished he crushed his lips into her again. That's all he really needed to hear. Harry just tried to save her, he is her friend and that's what Harry Potter does. He saves people. He saves evil people, he saves good people, he saves muggles, wizards, creatures. He is a saver. Well Draco Malfoy, he was a taker and he will always be a taker. He pulled his lips away from her and murmured to her.

"Its okay Hermione. I just needed to know you didn't want him."

"It was just that I hadn't eaten all day and end of last night. I got dizzy. That's what happen when Harry saved me too. I got a dizzy spell and fell into the water and nearly drowned. But Harry came in with food and saved me. I –" She blushed red. "I thought Harry was you because I was expecting you."

Draco smiled and she continued to talk about how Ron came in and seemed shocked to see Harry. It was all making sense now. He saw Ron go in, but Harry was already in there. _My guess is that Ron was going to check on Hermione and try to start making a move, but Harry got there first. What Harry didn't count on was Hermione drowning. He was going to show Hermione he cared but not let Ron know. Ohhh if Hermione only knew that three men in her life want her and willing to fight for her._

Draco glanced at the clock behind Hermione. "It's 2 am, Hermione. We better head off to bed."

Hermione looked at him with disappointment. She wasn't ready to go yet. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to know him, to get to know this new Draco that broke down, in front of her.

"Okay."

They both stood up, facing each other. Hermione moved towards him so she could feel his chest against hers. Draco towered over her but that didn't scare her anymore. He comforted her. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around her waist, enclosing her in his life forever.

"I guess this is good night then?" She whispered.

"Yupp."

They're faces leaned closer to each other, about to crash in the endless stream of lips, kisses and passion when suddenly a clicking of woman's heels was heard walking down the hall.

"MCGONAGALL! Draco hide!"

Hermione turned around to the red couch and threw him his robe.

"In the stall, quickly," she hissed.

Draco moved to an empty stall and stood on top of the toilet, but crouching so he wasn't exposed from the top. She laid on the couch, put papers on her chest, and said a spell that made her fall fast, fast asleep in a matter of seconds.

McGonagall's voice said the password rather loudly and walked into the bathroom, turning on the candlelight on full.

"Miss Granger! Goodness, she is sleeping. How uncomfortable. Miss GRANGER!"

McGonagall moved across the room rather quickly, gently shifting Hermione in her spell sleep. Hermione awoke a few seconds later, looked up at Professor McGonagall. Shock filled her eyes and she stood straight up.

"Professor?!"

"Miss Granger. You must have fallen asleep studying. Weird it is to be studying in the Prefect's bathroom, but nonetheless, Miss Brown was worried when you never returned."

"She is so kind like that." _That little bitch._

"Yes, now please get your things together and leave. I trust you will be back in the dormitory in ten minutes? I really don't want to come back Miss Granger."

"Yes Professor! I will clean up my things and go."

McGonagall walked across the room and was about to walk out the room when she looked at the bathroom stalls. _Something wasn't quite right…_

"Miss Granger? Are you alone?"

Hermione's and Draco's pulse quicken at the same time.

"Why yes Professor! At least to my knowledge I am."

McGonagall stared at the stalls, but seeing it was two am and she had an early class with first years, she let it go, just this once.

"I will see you in ten minutes Miss Granger on your way to the Tower."

"Yes Professor."

With that McGonagall left the room and walked away, to her bed chamber. Draco waited a minute before he stepped down and walked to where Hermione was.

"That was close." He tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "Too close."

"Yes, yes it was." Hermione magically finished packing her bag and placed it over her head. "Well I guess this is good night Draco."

"Yupp." They kissed a soft, quick kiss. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes. Tomorrow, here early though. 7pm?"

"8pm and it's a deal."

"Deal." Hermione smiled and kissed his lips again, softly, gently, promising more to come. She turned around and headed out the door and up the hallways to the Gryffindor Tower. She knocked on McGonagall's door and announced she was back.

"Good night then Miss Granger."

Hermione walked up to her dormitory and jumped into bed, before long she drifted off into a calm, sweet, dream of her and Draco…

Draco waited until he thought Hermione had at least gotten up to Gryffindor Tower when he put his robe back on and burst out of the Prefect's bathroom. He had this great big goofy smile on his face, but when he saw what was in front of him his smile faded.

"Well, Draco… what is it that you were doing?"

"Ah Professor Snape, I prefer the comfort of the Prefect's bathroom than the dungeons sometimes, and this was one of those sometimes."

"Well, make sure it doesn't happened again, because I'm all too sure Professor McGonagall would love to take points for YOU being out of bed."

"Yes sir."

"Go back to bed."

"Yes sir." Draco walked past Snape and continued down to his dormitory in the dungeons. Snape watched him leave, and watched how he moved. Something wasn't quite right and he would find out what it was and soon. For things were about to change...


	9. The Capture

Chapter 9- **The Capture**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out I had about half written for about 6 months. But never got a chance to finishing it or putting it up. I wrote out chapter outlines for Chapter 10 and 11 so they should be out by the end of May by the latest. Thanks so much! Feel free to review, or tell me if I made mistakes. I have no beta.  
**

* * *

Note: I do not even attempt to claim that these are my original characters. All props to JK Rowling.

Draco felt he barely fell into a slight slumber when he was jerked awake.

"Erg. What the --"

Draco rubbed his eyes and opened them to a big round face in his with a smirk dancing on it.

"It's time," rumbled the head.

"Time for what?" Draco replied.

"For this – STUPIFY!"

Draco felt, saw, or heard nothing as he fell back into his green and black pillow.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a dainty smile on her face. Draco Malfoy liked her! Oh goodness she could have floated away with happiness. She touched her fingertips to her lips. Feeling herself dream until alarm rung.

She always woke up before her alarm but she used this time to think about what she had to do or plan out her day. Not to relish on things that have happened. That's not the kind of person she was though, usually. She pulled the curtain on her four post bed and hopped out with a bit of a skip in her step. Lavender and Pavarti opened their curtains and stared as Hermione seemed to dance to their bathroom. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Finally," they whispered together.

* * *

"You're in such a good mood today Hermione," Harry asked curiously.

"Yup!" She said as she bit into a bit of toast. "I got all my homework done before I went to bed."

"Oh. Not because you took a bath with Harry." Ron spitted out.

"Ronald," she signed as she looked at him. "It WASN'T a bath! It was a rescue mission. I nearly drowned."

"Whatever," Ron half-heartedly grunted and pulled out a scroll to finish up his homework.

When Ron seemed engrossed into his paper Harry leaned over to Hermione and whispered into her ear.

"Are you sure you are okay? I didn't mean any hostile to Ron. He was supposed to surprise you with food. But I swear I thought he already came. I was just worried he didn't bring enough, I know that sometimes Ron get hungary and eats snacks when he is walking to class and --"

"It's alright Harry, I'm sure he will be fine after you explain it to him. Seriously Harry, I couldn't be any better. I'm just in a really great mood. Finishing you're homework really makes you feel so much better about yourself."

Harry smiled at his very odd friend and started to eat his oatmeal again and until the a quarter till the bell would ring they ate in silence. Hermione kept her eye out for Draco all during the rest of breakfast. But she didn't see him. It didn't phase her as too odd. She has never noticed him before this relationship started what means his would change his sleeping patterns to see her. Some people aren't morning people like her. He could be dreaming of her right this second! She signed to herself.

"Hermione- pass the pudding."

"Mmhmmm," Hermione smiling happily to Ron. "Here."

"Stop it. You're too happy about being 'saved' by Harry."

"Oye Ron, stop it. I'm sorry I got there first—"

"Hold on—Hold on—FIRST? I was supposed to get there first."

"I know! I had already though you had gotten ther--."

"Shut up you git."

"You! I honestly didn't know, so you have NO reason to be mad at m--"

Hermione interrupted. "Alright! That is quite enough! Ron stop acting so moody. It doesn't matter to me that Harry saved me." Hermione turned to Harry, "Thanks though." She turned back to Ron as a slow smirk started to form. " I'm not acting weird because of it. I seriously just finished all my homework for the week so I have nothing to worry about until after spring break! Now let's get on to classes."

Harry and Ron looked at each other with a bit of a glare.

"Chop, chop!" Hermione said as she looked at them both.

Ron and Harry stood up at the same time. Hermione followed suit.

"We have the rest of the day ahead of us, first up is Transfiguration."

Ron cut in front of Harry and lead the group to the classroom and Harry walked in front of Hermione. Hermione pondered to herself while walking to McGonagall's class.

_No class with Draco today, but maybe, I'll see him at lunch. _

But Hermione didn't see Draco all day, not in the hallways, not at lunch not even at dinner. It didn't make her too nervous I mean he did pour his heart out to her, it could scare any boy into running until they realize who they really did need.

* * *

"Draco," breathed a deep voice as he came to. "You must have known this was coming."

Draco realized his arms felt like they were chained to the wall in shackles above his head, but no metal clamped his wrists.

"What? Where am I?"

"Oh, Draco you don't know the inside of your own home?" hissed a voice from the back of the room.

Draco's eyes became adjusted to the darkness as he saw a group of people around him, all looking at him; some with the death-eaters masks on, some without.

He found his mother near the front of the crowd with tears in her eyes. His father was holding her hands to her side and her wand in his coat pocket.

"Draco," hissed Lord Voldermort's voice. "Your time has come to prove your family's name."

"What?" Draco asked confusedly.

"Oh, Draco, Draco, Draco." Voldermort shifted into his view as his cold calculated voice had a hint of amusement in it. "Since your father's horrible display of loyalty in the fight in May, it is up to you to start a new task."

"A new task, my Lord?"

"Yes, you shall replace your father's spot until he has regained my trust." He glanced back to Lucius, "However long that takes."

Draco looked at his father and stared into his eyes. His father stared at him blankly: but briefly there was a flash of guilt and then a flash of sadness until Lucius looked down at his wife. Draco knew he had no other choice; he had to accept whatever Lord Voldermort would say. Denying would only cause his death.

"Of course, my Dark Lord." Draco bowed his hand in reverence.

Voldermort chuckled. "Yes…yes. This shall work out quite nicely. Alohamora." The invisible shackles clinked off, Draco lowered his arms and rubbed his wrists. "Stand and let the initiation progress begin."

Draco looked up at Lord Voldermort's eyes, then glanced at his mother's shining face sprinkled with tears. Then upon his father as a clear frown was visible. He stood up and looked straight toward Voldermort.

"Now, extend your left arm."

Draco kept constant eye contact with Lord Voldermort as he lifted his left arm from his side and held it out. The Dark Lord put the tip of his wand onto Draco's forearm and grinned.

"Darkniousmarkious creatious."

Draco's body erupted in excruciating pain. It felt like tiny snakes slithering inside him, underneath his skin.

He looked down at his left arm and noticed that there were seemingly tiny snakes crawling under his skin, creating the Dark Mark on his arm. The pain was building on itself causing Draco's vision to blur and knee's to sway. The pain was too much, but he knew he could not black out. He could not show the pain, pain is a weakness and showing your weakness could be the biggest mistake in front of the Dark Lord. His father left him with no other options but Lord Voldermort's.

This building pain made all of Draco's limbs start to shake with agony, he stared at his left arm, hoping the pain, his life, his memories would be done soon. Just before Draco knew he would collapse in a moment the pain seemed to ease up.

The Dark Mark was complete on his arm, but the pain was still slithering in his skin. He looked up at Lord Voldermort. He frowned every so slightly.

"Very well. You will get your assignment from Wormtail in the morning."

Draco bowed his head as Lord Voldermort turned to disapperate, however, he stopped and look at Draco straight in the eyes. "Do not disappoint me, for I will have no qualms killing you."

"Yes, my Lord."

Lord Voldermort was gone with a pop and a flick of his wand, after a second the rest of the death eaters were gone as well. It was just Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius left in their basement.

"Draco." Narcissa broke free from her husband's grip.

Draco held up his hand to stop her from hugging him. She stopped and looked at him with grief in her eyes. He looked at his father. Lucius did not return his gaze but looked at the tiled ground.

"Father." Draco knew if he took a step, he would fall. He felt his consciousness slipping.

"You faired better than I, son. I fell to my knees completely before the en--"

"Father." Draco interrupted more forceful this time, he felt his strength fading as the agony ever slowly subsided to a dull pain. "Was this your dream for me?"

Lucius had an unreadable look on his face. He looked at his wife as she tears fell down her face. "Don't look at me like that! You know it was never mine!" she cried out.

Lucius then finally looked his son. "I – I though I did son. But now, now, I'm not too sure. I wanted you to make your own choice, not get stuck into mine. I was 22 when I joined and you're- you-re just so young."

Narcissa couldn't hold herself and let out a sob. "He is 16! 16! Lucius!" Lucius went and wrapped his arms around her.

"My dear, what is done is done." She pushed him away from her and pointed her index finger at her husband.

"THIS! This is all YOUR fault," she turned to face towards Draco and held out her hands to hold Draco in her arms, but did not move. "My boy. My beautiful, only, baby boy." She sobbed into her hands for she knew that this bond could never be broken and that her son was marked for certain death.

Draco's strength ran out "Mom!" He shouted as he reached out to grab his mother but as he moved he slipped into unconsciousness. Narcissa looked up to see her son start to collapse in a heap, but before Draco's body fell completely Lucius threw himself on the ground to catch him. Lucius signed and looked down at his son, his only son. Tears formed in his eyes and he hugged his boy close. Remembering all the sweet childhood, they had together.

"My son, my only son. Please, please Draco, don't die," he whispered in Draco's ear.


End file.
